


You Should Never Bring Citrus To Bed

by MattsyKun



Series: McCree's Sexual Shennanigans [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Grapefruit, Grapefruiting Yo Man, Has MattsyKun Gone Too Far?!, I am so sorry, M/M, Slight Bondage, TW: loud slurping noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattsyKun/pseuds/MattsyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason some videos on sex say “don’t try this at home”. Luckily for McCree, this one didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Never Bring Citrus To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> TW for those with misophonia. Much slurping. Wow.
> 
> To understand this fic, it’s important you watch this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHZ5hp45Fc. (Warning: Loud noises. Turn down your volume)
> 
> Unbeta’d as fuck. I literally wrote this in my head at work. I can’t believe I did this omfg

Jesse McCree took a deep breath, his hands trembling slightly as he picked up the plate of grapefruit. Everything had been perfectly prepared for this night. It had taken a lot of convincing, promises, and bribing to get everything set up for their night together.

How he had found the video was beyond him, but it seemed like an excellent idea. He had practiced, even. He was sure it confused Angela when he requested that she pick up a bag of grapefruit while she was out.

However, he was sure it would be wonderful. A smirk crossed his face as he entered the bedroom, using his boot to shut the door behind him.

The sight before him was gorgeous. Hanzo was spread-eagled on the bed, his legs bound to the bedposts. His wrists were left free per his request; Jesse knew that Hanzo would not be comfortable completely tied up. A black blindfold covered Hanzo’s eyes. Everything was perfect.

Hanzo tilted his head to the side like a dog, trying to use his other senses to get a feel for what was happening. He knew Jesse was in the room, not that he was making any attempts to be silent. The side of the bed depressed, and he felt warmth along his shoulder and neck.

“Y’ready, darlin’? I promise, this’ll be wonderful.”

Hanzo nodded. He felt a nervousness in his gut. He knew he could trust Jesse to respect his boundaries, as well as pleasure him. While he had his own fantasies he wanted to come to fruition with him, he had been willing to let Jesse go first. Besides, this wasn’t too bad.

Jesse gently kissed him before sliding off of the bed, grabbing a thick slice of grapefruit and laying it on the bed between Hanzo’s legs.

Hanzo arched his back, letting out a soft groan as Jesse took his cock in his mouth. It felt like heaven, a warm, wet cave for his cock. The fact that he couldn’t see what Jesse was doing made him flush red.

He couldn’t stop the noises that left his mouth as he felt Jesse’s mouth bob up and down. Being unable to see heightened his other senses; he could hear the soft slurping noises, the heat from Jesse’s hand gently gripping his thigh, and the faint smell of something citrus in the air. Hanzo’s hips jerked upwards; he hadn’t expected being blindfolded would make his heart pound in excitement at what would happen next.

He let out a soft whimper as Jesse pulled away.

“It’s gonna be a bit chilly, ‘kay?”

Hanzo nodded, his heart racing in excitement. This was it.

Jesse grinned as he picked up the piece of grapefruit, carefully sliding it down his cock. He could feel Hanzo tremble as the cool juice of the citrus fruit dripped down his cock.

Hanzo let out a groan. The smell was actually quite delightful, and the sensation of whatever Jesse put around his cock was different, but not unpleasant. He squirmed a bit at the sensation of Jesse’s breath over the head of his cock. He wasn’t moving.

He groaned as Jesse took the head of his cock into his mouth. Yes, there. There was that warm sensation his body had been craving—

_SLOUGH HUUTPHH SLURGH HUUTPHH SLURPH HUUTPHH_

Hanzo couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side, biting his lip. It sounded as if Jesse was violently slurping ramen, but instead of ramen it was his cock. His body reacted, his hips arching up off the bed as whatever chilly, wet thing was around his cock moved up and down in time with Jesse’s mouth. However, his mind could only remain focused on the horrendously loud slurping noises Jesse was making.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the surprisingly pleasurable sensations travelling through his body. But the sound… It was as if Jesse was trying to vacuum his cock.

“Ano…” Hanzo muttered. He couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching up, he pulled his blindfold up slightly.

Jesse froze as the two stared at each other. His mouth was dripping from the combination of saliva and grapefruit juice, a few seeds stuck in his beard.

Hanzo’s gaze moved down to his cock, still in Jesse’s hand.

“Jesse… is that a grapefruit around my—“

Jesse flushed red. “Ya weren’t supposed to peek!”

Hanzo’s eyes twitched. With a growl, he reached out to grab the grapefruit off of his penis. Jesse tried to grab his hand to stop him, but instead their combined grip caused grapefruit juice to squirt from the thick grapefruit and into Jesse’s eye.

With a howl, Jesse fell backwards off the bed, rubbing at his eyes. Hanzo let out a sigh, flopping back onto the bed, his penis still erect with the grapefruit at the base.

Jesse was an idiot. _His_ idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.


End file.
